


First Snow

by salire



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salire/pseuds/salire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan," Brendon whispers excitedly, hopping up onto their shared bunk in a graceful leap accomplished only through painstaking practice and days and days of cracking his head open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The boys got wings? Prompted from [](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/profile)[**all_unwritten**](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/)  by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/59889.html?view=4142577). Anyway. Enjoy XD;;

"Ryan," Brendon whispers excitedly, hopping up onto their shared bunk in a graceful leap accomplished only through painstaking practice and days and days of cracking his head open. His wings float unchecked out behind him, the feathers shaking in his excitement. "Ryan, it's _snowing_."

No wonder his feet are so damn cold. He curls in on himself, tucking his feet closer to his thighs to cover them with his wings. "So?"

Brendon huffs. "We're going to go play in it, duh."

"You may be, but I'm staying here." Ryan closes his eyes again, hoping that if he ignores Brendon maybe he would just go away. He should have known better. Being ignored is more like a challenge than a cease-fire to Brendon.

Still, Ryan isn't expecting it when Brendon rips his blanket away and tumbles down to the floor, somehow landing on the balls of his feet. Ryan hisses his half-frozen displeasure and glares down at the younger boy. "Fucker."

Brendon grins toothily up at him and waves the comforter a little, swaying his hips in time with the blanket, taunting. "If you ever want your blanket back, which I'm sure you will come tonight when the weather is supposed to get below zero, you will put on a jacket and come play with me."

Then he leaves.

Ryan privately thinks he's very wise for that. They're both stubborn, too stubborn and it would have been a stare-off if Brendon had stood there to watch Ryan's reluctant surrender.

He jumps (jumps because there's no ladder) out of his body-heated spot in the worn mattress they'd scrounged up from a garbage dump two blocks away. His feet send unpleasant kill-yourself messages to his brain when they touch the unheated floor. At least, he thinks, his feet aren't touching snow. They'd only found this abandoned building he and the other three members of his Flock are staying in a few days ago.

Before that, he, Brendon, Spencer and Jon had all slept in trees which was quite an unpleasant experience in itself, without counting exposure to the elements.

He pulls on his socks and shoes and tucks his wings to put on the new hoodie Brendon stole from a street stand for him. His old one had too many holes, Brendon explained guiltily when they questioned him. They'd chastised him for taking something that they didn't need, but nobody made him take it back.

Summoning his courage, Ryan crawls between the wooden planks that board up the building- and immediately is hit in the face with something hard and crunchy and cold and wet and all sorts of other unpleasant words that could possibly describe a snowball. He cusses and ducks beneath a piece of wood that had been ripped off the others at some point. He grabs a handful of snow on the sidewalk and throws it blindly, refusing to even look up to aim.

Brendon laughs. "Oh, Ry, that's pathetic. You're not even close."

Ryan growls. "I wouldn't be out here if it weren't for you. I don't want to play games."

"Come on, it's not so bad." Brendon's face peeps over the wooden shield and he smiles. "I've never seen snow before but I heard it was lots of fun."

Damn. Brendon hit him where it really hurts. He hates being reminded that the lab he was raised in was nothing compared to Brendon's, not even close. The kid hadn't even known what grass was when they'd escaped, for God's sake.

Ryan sighs and looks up at Brendon. He tries not to wince at the pained pity-me face Brendon has on display, but it doesn't really work. "Fine, but I'm only staying out here for a little bit so hurry up."

Brendon leaps over the board, catching him in a huge hug. "Thank you, Ryan!"

Ryan pats his head. "Yeah, whatever."

Brendon quickly detaches himself and scurries off around the corner of the building. "Come on, then! There's snow people to build and angels to set to flight and epic battles to be won and lost!"

Sometimes, Ryan swears he's dealing with a five year old rather than a seventeen year old.

He does indeed lose the Epic Battle of Ryan V. Brendon the Greatest Snowball Master of Forever and helps Brendon build a whole army of snow people to serve Brendon the Master of Forever for as long as he pleases (or as long as they stay frozen anyway).

When it comes down to the snow angels, though, Brendon is dead set on making them authentic looking, which apparently means that Ryan has to take off his hoodie to press his wings into the snow. Ryan flat out refuses.

"But," Brendon's lip trembles, "but."

"_No_."

Brendon sighs. "Fine. I'll do it alone then. No friend for my sad little angel." Ryan is not that pathetic. He can resist such a weak attempt. He simply watches as Brendon rolls his jacket over his head and falls back, arms, legs, and wings spread out to the fullest. He shudders and a giant puff of white escapes his mouth on the next breath.

Ryan smirks. "Cold?"

Brendon shakes his head. "N-No."

Ryan's eyebrow arches. "Really, now?"

"Y-Yeah."

He laughs. "Your lips are _blue_, Brendon."

"Y-Yours, too." He pouts, but the effect is lost by his trembling mouth. He reaches up, grabbing toward Ryan. "H-Help me u-up."

Ryan rolls his eyes and extends his hand to Brendon.

He's immediately yanked down into the snow beside him, forced to stay by gripping fingers and long legs. "What the hell! Let go!"

Brendon cackles. "Never never, my pretty."

Ryan struggles for a few seconds and can't seem to get more than his knees and shoulders off the ground with Brendon clinging to him. Finally, he just gives in, dropping his head next to Brendon's, resting it against the soft white feathers of his wing. "You're an evil bastard, you know that?"

Brendon hums contentedly, curling closer to Ryan. His fingers are freezing when they touch the base of Ryan's neck. "Yes, I do, but you love me and you know it. Enough to take me away from the lab, anyway."

"It's not like we could leave you. You'd have ratted on us or something." Ryan smiles, knowing that Brendon never would no matter what. They'd become friends before escaping and if Brendon was anything, he was loyal to the people he cared about.

Brendon sticks his tongue out at Ryan and, on impulse, licks the tip of his nose.

Ryan blinks. "Ew, what was that for?"

"For being an ass," Brendon snorts at him, and they smile stupidly at each other for a moment.

_Right now would be perfect_, the little devil lurking in Ryan's head perks up. _Right now, when Brendon looks so innocent and sweet with those perfect blue lips and glittering dark eyes. You should kiss him. It'd be a sin against nature to do otherwise._

And then Brendon's leaning in anyway and he doesn't have to fight the annoying little brat of a voice and he leans in too, half-accepting and half-taking the kiss. His heart jolts when their lips barely touch, soft, sweet, freezing.

"Ryan! Brendon!" Jon's loud, strong voice calls from just around the corner. "You guys out here? Spencer's feathers are getting all ruffled about not knowing where you are!"

They jump simultaneously and yank away from each other, Brendon grabbing his hoodie and yanking it on in the same fluid movement. They look at each other for a moment and then look away quickly. Heat rises in Ryan's face, coloring his cheeks. "Yeah," he calls back. "Brendon was just messing around in the snow."

"Yeah!" he agrees. "We made snow people! Come see, Jon!"

Jon laughs. "Hold on, I'll get my jacket."

Ryan doesn't look at Brendon when Jon comes back to take him off Watching-Brendon-Duty. But he does look at the mess of a snow angel they made together. It mostly looks like a whirlwind in the middle of two perfectly shaped wings, but Ryan knows what happened.

He goes inside and doesn't look at Spencer either, knows that Spencer already knows what happened somehow without having to say it. Ryan retrieves his covers from beneath Jon and Spencer's shared bottom bunk and climbs into his own, covering his head.

Damn it.

 


End file.
